Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie
by JaJaLoo
Summary: A rewrite of NMMacc18's fic. Calvin and Hobbes are in a bind,trying to stop the Duplicates,who have turned back into humans and have teamed up with Moe to take Calvin and Hobbes down.
1. Not-So-Normal Summer Day

**Author's Note: NMMacc18 and I were originally going to write this movie together,but he betrayed me with his own version,with the wrong plot,wrong actors and wrong soundtrack. So now,I have taken the liberty of writing this all by myself. This will also include a bonus chapter like the Swing123 fanfictions.**

* * *

It was a normal summer day in the Calvin and Hobbes household.

Calvin woke up,shattering the neighborhood with a summer rules speech,woke up Hobbes,went downstairs,poured some Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs inside a bowl,ran over to his Xbox,turned on the TV,went to Netflix,and began munching his cereal in front of Twilight Zone.

At the same time,Hobbes was coming downstairs.

He sat down on the couch,and slouched in front of Twilight Zone.

The episode was about a man who was given a stopwatch to stop time.

Calvin finished eating.

"Man,nothing beats eating heart-stopping cereal on a nice summer day." Calvin had planned the whole day out. "Hobbes,what do you say about a wagon ride?"

"That would be fine,as long as you don't kill us like every other time." Said Hobbes reluctantly.

"Whatever." Calvin said,pulling the wagon out of the garage. "Alright,to the top of Mount Doom! Ready,Hobbes?"

"No." Said Hobbes.

"What did you say?"

"I said,Oh joy,let's do it!"

Calvin rolled his eyes,and they pushed the wagon up to Mount Doom.

Neither of them noticed five worms sneaking into the garage.

The worms hid behind Dad's car.

"OK,now we've reached Calvin's house. Now what?" Said one of the worms.

"My guess is...LOOK OUT!" Said another.

They dodged out of the way as Dad backed his car out of the garage.

"Why did I hear someone yell look out?" He asked himself. "And why are there five worms in the garage? Must be crazy,or I had a fourth cup of coffee."

He then left the street.

The worms breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Said the fourth worm.

"I nearly got run over!" Shouted the sixth.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled the second worm. "We need to get into Calvin's room and transmogrify ourselves back into humans."

"Can we sneak in unnoticed?" asked the third.

"Of course. We're worms." Said the second.

And with that,they crawled into the house.

They crawled past Mom,who was fixing another Triceratops sandwich for Calvin.

They hurried down the stairs (Calvin's room was below the house) and reached Calvin's room.

"I know Calvin keeps the Transmogrifier in his closet." Said the fifth worm.

One of the worms pushed out the Duplicator,and turned it into the Transmogrifier.

"Nice work." Said the first worm. "6,can you transform us into humans?"

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because then we can turn you into a human." Said the second worm. "Alright,get in."

The other worms crawled under the box.

"Ready,6?" asked the second one.

"Ready." The sixth replied,and he pushed the button.

Soon,Duplicates 2,3,4,and 5 walked out.

"Now do me!" Said the sixth worm.

Duplicate 4 walked over to the Transmogrifier,and put the sixth worm inside.

He pressed the button,and Duplicate 6 walked out.

"Thanks,4." Said 6.

4 pushed his hair back. "No prob." he said.

3 was eager to begin his revenge.

"Alright." he said. "Now everyone's here,so let's kill Calvin!"

3 started to run out the door,but 2 stopped him.

"Now,now,3." 2 said. "We can kill Calvin,but we need some help."

5 nodded in agreement. "Agreed." He said.

"Let's try to find our sidekick." Said 2.

And with that,they went off,to find their sidekick.


	2. The Duplicate's Sidekick

**Author's Note:Sorry the first chapter was so short. This chapter will be longer,I promise. And a few things I should've said in the previous chapter. The** **movie takes place in Providence,Rhode Island. The** **movie is live action/CGI.** **And the cast and soundtrack will be featured in the bonus chapter.**

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes had made it to the top of Mount Doom,and proceeded to roll into the woods.

At the same time,the Duplicates had began to try and find their sidekick.

In the woods,Calvin almost crashed the wagon nearly eight times and even let go of the handle,to which Hobbes slapped him for.

They got into a argument.

They didn't notice Duplicate 4 strolling along,looking for a sidekick.

The wagon crashed into 4,and he went flying.

He landed in a bird's nest,full of baby sparrows.

Then the mother appeared. The mother started pecking at 4 until he fell out of the tree.

He crashed onto Duplicate 3.

Meanwhile,Moe was plotting a devilish prank.

He had planted a sign saying "Bridge,this way" and it had an arrow pointing to a cliff.

It was a prank on Calvin.

Figures.

Moe jumped out of the way as Calvin and Hobbes were about to come rocketing down.

Calvin saw the sign.

"Never knew there was a sign there before,but there's a bridge this way! Let's take it!" Calvin said.

"Let's not." Said Hobbes,but it was too late,Calvin had already turned right,and was heading for the cliff.

Moe saw the whole thing,and he laughed.

* * *

Once Duplicate 6 patched up Duplicates 4 and 3,they went back on the hunt and saw Moe,laughing hysterically.

The Duplicates walked past him.

"What is it with that guy?" Asked 5. "He was just laughing at nothing."

"Ah,people are like that,nowadays." Said 2. "I saw a kid on the way here laughing at nothing. He was eating his lunch,too."

"Disgusting." Said 4,and they all walked away,still unsure if Moe was "the one."

* * *

The wagon reached the cliff.

"Where's the bridge? I thought it was right heeeerrrreee!"

Suddenly Calvin and Hobbes felt the wagon wheels rising from Mother Earth.

They crashed into a flowing river.

Calvin landed on a rock,and Hobbes flew from a branch down to the river.

"OW!" Calvin shrieked. "Who would be evil enough to plant a fake sign?"

"I would."

Calvin and Hobbes looked up and saw Moe.

"Man,Twinky,you totally fell for that!"

"Moe!" Calvin shouted. "I knew it."

"I did this for revenge on the last day of school." Said Moe.

"What happened then?" Asked Calvin.

"I was the victim of a prank you pulled on me."

"Oh yeah." Said Calvin.

A flashback started...

* * *

 _Moe was walking up the hill to class._

 _Calvin was busy. Once he put in the last water balloon,he chuckled and slid down the brick wall of the school._

 _It hurt. Bad._

 _Once Moe was in plain sight,Calvin ran away._

 _Moe's foot hit a string,and the prank began._

 _A watermelon went down a ramp and landed on Moe's head,knocking him unconscious. Then some Reddi Whip sprayed all over him._

 _Then,a noose was attached to his foot,and he was dragged in the air._

 _That triggered the last series of pranks._

 _A water balloon cannon aimed at him,and blasted him repeatedly until he fell off the noose and onto the concrete._

 _He knew darn well who pranked him._

* * *

"I remember now!" Said Calvin. "The water balloon cannon was a nice touch,huh?

Moe rolled his eyes.

"I planted the sign for revenge." Moe said.

"Well,now I will plot revenge on you! We'll have a prank off! Me and you!" Calvin declared.

"Number one,I do not accept your challenge. Number two,you'll never swear revenge on me,Twinky!"

And with that,Moe walked off.

Calvin growled and pulled Hobbes out of the river.

Unbeknownst to them,the Duplicate witnessed all this.

"Hey,boss." Said 3. "You know how we need to find the one?"

"Uh,yeah." Said 2.

"I think we found him. He's the Moe kid."

"I got bullied by him the day I went to school." Said 5.

"But still,5." Said 2. "I think Moe is the one..."

And with that,they followed Moe.

"Is this stalking?" Asked 6.

"No." Said 2. "And shut up,6. We need Moe to be our sidekick."

They strolled to Moe's house,with Moe completely oblivious he was being followed.


	3. The Battle with Duplicate 2

**Author's Note: Hey,guys. I'm sorry I hadn't posted a chapter in a very long time,it's just that I have other things to do. Now,without further ado,I am pleased to present the third chapter in Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie. Enjoy and R &R.**

* * *

The Duplicates followed Moe back to his house,and Moe was in no knowing he was being followed.

Once he reached his house,he went in.

The Duplicates waited.

Then 6 got impatient,and rang the doorbell.

Moe answered.

"Who is it? I was... Oh,Twinky. It's you. Why are there five of you? I must've had way too much coffee.

The duplicates lined up from 2 to 6,and began telling Moe their life story.

"Moe,we are duplicates created by Calvin." Said 2.

"And after causing trouble in his daily life..." Said 3.

"He turned us into worms." Interrupted 4.

"We snuck back into his house and transmogrified ourselves back into humans." Said 5.

"And we believe you can help us with..." Said 6.

"The Ultimate Revenge on the Spiky Haired Brat and Tigger's cousin,and take over The World Afterwards."

Moe nodded his head. He was buying this.

"I always wanted to destroy Calvin. I will help you."

The duplicates cheered.

"I have the perfect materials for this plan." Moe said,and he and the Duplicates ran into the house to begin planning.

* * *

After the fatal crash into the river,Calvin and Hobbes staggered back home.

They shoved the wagon in the garage,and took a shortcut from the garage,into the laundry room,and climbed the stairs to the living room.

"The head injuries we've sustained won't hurt as much through some mind-numbing television." Calvin said.

Hobbes nodded.

"Agreed. Should we catch some Twilight Zone on Netflix?"

"No way." Said Calvin,with an excited look on his face. "Teen Titans Go! is on Cartoon Network."

Hobbes whooped with excitement.

"Alright! TTG is on!"

They sat on the couch,reclined back in it,and switched to Cartoon Network.

Right in the middle of an episode,the TV switched to a breaking news report.

"Oh,come on!" Calvin screamed at the TV. "Beast Boy was about to turn into something deadly!"

Anderson Cooper came on the screen,and he started telling a story.

"This just in on CNN." Cooper said. "Five exact look alike twins and a burly boy with a black t-shirt are wreaking havoc in Downtown Providence. They are out looking for someone named Calvin. Now back to the show. I gotta return the tie to Party City right now."

"That's me!" Observed Calvin.

The news cut to the shot of the Duplicates and Moe destroying Providence,and Moe walked in front of the camera.

"WE'RE COMING FOR YOU,TWINKY!"

Then Moe punched the camera,and it went to static,and Teen Titans Go! came back on.

However,Calvin and Hobbes were unable to watch it,as they stared at each other,dumbfounded.

Finally,Calvin spoke.

"Hobbes,we have to stop Moe and the Duplicates from destroying Providence." Calvin declared.

"That sounds like something we should do."

They ran down to Calvin's room,where Calvin packed all his inventions,comic books,Stupendous Man costume,and the toboggan.

Hobbes realized something.

"Calvin,we can't fit all that stuff in thew wagon."

"Oh,yeah?" snapped Calvin. "Watch this."

Calvin activated storage mode on the box,and shrunk it to the size of a Zales ring box.

"Interesting." Said Hobbes.

"I know,right?" Asked Calvin.

The duo ran down to the garage. Then they pulled out the wagon,which Dad had repaired while they were watching TV. They rolled down the road.

"Let's go save Providence." Said Calvin.

* * *

Once they had reached Dunkin Donuts Center,Calvin spoke up.

"Hobbes,before we save the city,I want to say there's one thing I'd like destroyed."

"What is it?" Asked Hobbes.

"The RISD Museum. That place was as boring as..."

The screen cut to static,meaning Calvin said a bad word.

The reason why we have to cut to static is because Calvin said the F word. He's only six for crying out loud!

This movie's PG,dang it!

OK,back to the movie.

Duplicate 2 was swinging a wrecking ball and destroying buildings left and right.

Calvin and Hobbes arrived just then.

They climbed out of the wagon.

"Hey,2!" Yelled Calvin.

2 stopped swinging the wrecking ball.

"What?"

"Stop destroying Providence! Go destroy the RISD Museum!" Shouted Calvin.

"Ah,OK. I hated that place anyway." Said 2,and he swung the wrecking ball at the museum.

Tourists everywhere jumped out the windows.

Right then,the RISD Museum got turned to rubble.

"OK." Said 2. "Now that I did what you want,I get to do what I want."

"And what would that be?" Calvin snorted.

"Kill you and your friend who's probably Tigger's cousin." Said 2,grinning.

"Hey!" Hobbes said,offended. "I am not Tigger's cousin! Heck,I don't even know who Tigger is."

"He's a character in _Winnie-The-Pooh_. I have the book. Great book. Now,let's get out of here!"

The duo hopped into the wagon and rode off.

2 chased them while smashing buildings.

Calvin snatched a radio from a passerby,and _Saw It Coming_ by G-Eazy started to play.

They rode down the streets.

They were supposed turn right at the Children's Museum,but Calvin accidentally turned left,and they rode all the way.

They rode through Coming Through Rhode Island,and in the pirate scenario,they rode out the window,where 2 was waiting.

They swerved in the park.

* * *

A small little boy,about the age of four,looked up from the tire swing and saw a six-year old lunatic with a stuffed tiger screaming and riding the wagon down the streets,with someone that looked a lot like the lunatic riding a wrecking ball,smashing buildings left and right.

"Mommy." said the boy. "I just saw a six-year old kid ride a wagon with his twin riding a wrecking ball,smashing the city."

His mother looked up from her magazine. "Do you really expect me to believe that?

* * *

Dad was on a phone call.

His client,Barry,wanted to have some documents by the upcoming Tuesday.

Calvin and Hobbes and 2 rumbled down the road.

2 smashed another building.

"Geez,what's all that noise?" Asked Dad. "Must be a drunk driver causing madness. Now,Barry,I'll have those reports on Monday. I guarantee it."

"You better,Tom." Said Barry. "Or you're FIRED!"

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes were in approach of a fountain.

There was several construction things everywhere.

"Calvin,we're going to crash into that fountain!" Hobbes screamed.

"We won't,it's part of my plan." Said Calvin.

Hobbes screamed and covered his eyes.

Calvin steered the wagon toward a ramp,and they flew over it.

2 crashed the wrecking ball into the fountain,and he flew out.

"Ouch,my head! Ah,darn. Whatever. I'll go watch a hockey game while the others deal with them." He chuckled,as Calvin and Hobbes started to ride to the movie theater.


End file.
